


Sealer of Your Fate

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Mind Games, Psychological Horror, Urban Legends, Violence, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, Yixing-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: A young man stands among the trees, looking at the faceless monster in front.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	Sealer of Your Fate

A young man stands among the trees, looking at the faceless monster in front. On death’s row. Tentacles approaching his frozen figure. 

Face ready to be taken, organs awaiting to be disemboweled. 

He swipes his hands in front of his face, breaking the trance, heart beating rapidly. His life and family flashes before his eyes, squeezing his heart between blades, he will escape. 

He breaks into a run. 

Skyscraper high trees were everywhere, the evening fog only letting Yixing look so far. Hiding even more rows of trees beyond the thick, dense blanket of white. 

He doesn’t know why he came alone, or why he even agreed. Yesterday in class his college friends dared him to go into the endless woods west of their city. Local legend says a faceless, tall and slender monster lives among the trees. He kills anyone he crosses. 

Now he was paying the price of his stupidity with his life. 

Heart hammering, he weaves between large trunks, trying to create distance. He can hear the static behind him, he’s being chased by the faceless slenderman. 

A choked sob leaves his lips, “please leave me alone!” 

His legs are becoming tired, they can only carry him so far. He pushes down the overbearing feeling of tiredness and continues to run until his limbs become numb and his lungs are on fire. 

The static disappears, he’s safe for the time being. He collapses beside a birch tree, the white bark painting his clothes with their powder. 

He closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath and calm down. 

His house appears in front of him, his heart rate increases, he’s safe. 

“Mom!” Yixing calls, running inside the quiet and dark house. He runs up the narrow wooden stairs to her room, throwing the door open and is met with a dim light. 

He slowly stalks inside, goosebumps appear on his skin, a cold draft brushing his arms. Plastered on the walls are words, all jumbled together making them hard to decipher. 

The most visible ones read, ‘RUN’ ‘YOU’RE NEXT’.

The biggest scribbled word is, ‘SLENDERMAN’. 

The static returns, the sound hurting his ears. The man with the tentacles and a suit is behind him, ready for the taking. 

His eyes shoot open, the static is still there. A black tentacle is in his peripheral vision, ready to grab him. He hastily stands, running in the opposite direction. 

“Help!” He screams into the chilly air, hoping for  _ anyone _ to hear him. “Someone help me!”

He sees a clearing ahead, his town, he can hear laughter and voices, he can smell the pastries from the local bakery. Relief fills Yixing’s tired body, he’s fighting the urge to fall to his knees and give up. But he can’t, not when he’s so  _ close _ to escaping this nightmare of a forest, this death maze. 

He’s  _ so  _ close. 

The light blinds him. 

The tentacle pierces through his chest, no sounds are made as Yixing dies, alone in the middle of the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is spooky enough. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
